Hexed and charmed
by Wemus
Summary: After the war everything is at is before James and Alice get sorted in ravenclaw and the house ghost states a new prophecy.Full of fun, serious, romance and adventure join the twins at hogwarts!


**i had this idea that I should start writing and this is my first short but I hope some people will like you do remember to review and tell me what I'm doing wrong and I hope people will like this.**

 _harry Potter belongs to the magnificent j.k Rowling check her out_

Hexed and charmed

1st year

The new era

James Smith was exited. No other word could say how he felt waking up on August 23 to finally go to his 1st year at Hogwarts.

While others might have been sad to see the summer holidays end James was exhilarated for going to school meant learning magic. He stood up excitedly as he rummaged through his dresser to find clothes to wear until he got on the train. He picked up jeans, gray shirt and black trainers and as he looked at the mirror he couldn't help but think of how handsome he looked his slight tan, black curly hair and steely gray eyes which twinkled with mischief worked wonderfully with his clothes.

While he was staring at himself wondering if he should wear a hoodie or not his twin walked in.

"Hurry up beauty queen" Alice mocked. Contrary to James who was tall and tan, Alice was petite and contrary to her entire family was a redhead but still had the familial steely gray eyes. While her twin wore black colors she wore a bright yellow strapless striped dress and a flower in her hair for effect.

"Well look who's talking" James countered. Alice opened her mouth to start one of their well known trash talk sessions when a voice cut over them.

"Hurry up you lot"it was their father(who was an older version of his son except for his beard and flat hair) , already in his dark purple cloak "your gonna miss the train. That thought made them both hurriedly grab their cases and Phoenix (for their family was of height standards) and hurried to the kitchen to eat breakfast

After the messy thing that was breakfast finished their mom (a lovely lady with a hooked nose, hight cheekbones and dark curly hair early in her 40s) ushered them to the road where she stuck out her wand (10 feet, willow). Instantly a canary yellow bus pooped out and opened its doors "hurry along now " their mom pushed them up the steps of the bus and shoved them into seats while she paid the driver and said"kings cross station". Instantly the bus started moving at a speed far from the comfort of the two twins.

Moments after bus started moving it stopped and miss Smith practically picked up the twins and pulled them out of the bus. They were now walking down an old and shady looking alley, and while some might be reluctant to go down there the twins were simply blooming with energy, while their house elf gingy (wearing his pillow case) followed carrying their trunks. They approached the end of the alley and then the children got their first view of the station. Right in front of them a regal looking scarlet train engine with what looked like never ending compartments following suit, a large cloud of smoke billowed from its pipe. Children saying goodbye to their parents could be seen all around it and soon enough, the Smith family had become one of them. Mr and Mrs Smith were hugging and the redhead and black haired heirs. "Now be good you two, the headmaster better not tell that you're doing something wrong doing. And Alice don't forget to keep James out of trouble. "

"MOM please"

"Of course I will mom"Alice responded looking smugly at James. James not wanting to hear his twin gloat went to find a compartment "well I beter go now to make sure he doesn't do anything. "But before rushing to her other half, gave a last hug to her mom and dad bid them goodbye and hurried into the scarlet engine.

Once inside she started searching the compartments for James, she finally found him in the very last compartment talking with a boy.

The boy, startled by her ramming in, feel of his seat and looked her in the eye wondering who would be in the very last compartment. The boy himself had sandy blonde medium length flat hair which brought out his light blue eyes that shined with mischief, he was tall and sported a simple green shirt with jeans and had a muggle magazine stuffed in his pocket(definitely a muggle born she thought) and all in all pretty handsome to a 11 year old.

"Hello... Hello... Earth to whoever you are. "

Alice shook herself out of staring at him "ummmmmm... " Smooth she told herself as she felt her cheeks reden"hi... "

"Well now that that my twin stopped imagining your future babies I can introduce both"(prat she thought) "alice this is orion white, And orion this is alice my hyperventilating twin"james told her smugly while giving her a cheeky grin.

"Hello m'lady"orion told her with his very own cheeky grin taking her hand and kissing her knuckles"how do you do? " alice felt herself reden at a very alarming and instead of looking him in the eye looked around to see if anyone else was there and to divert the attention from her asked the girl who was staring at the quibbler "who might you be?"

She asked again and still the girl didn't look up, only then did she realize that the the petite dirty blonde was actually asleep.

"That's Brittany, " a rich voice said and as she turned around to see the boy.. Orions"shes been my friend since we were 5"just as she was about to ask some simple questions another boy feel(giving everyone a heart attack) in carrying his owl and his trunk and drenched in sweat.

" is... There.. Space... Here" he weezed. After climbing back to our seats james took the brown haired trunk and put it up with the others. He wore a hoodie (why they all asked themselves) and was of average height and had bags under his eyes. "Thanks" he stammered "I'll just sit down now. "And then he promptly went to sleep.

They heard the express whistle and they lent out to say goodbye to their parents. When they finally found them in the crowd below all they heard was their dad say"don't forget to owl us a school toilet seat james. "

Yep... This was going to be a fun year.


End file.
